finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Тифа Локхарт/Галерея
''Final Fantasy VII'' series ''Final Fantasy VII Арты Tifa-FFVIIArt.png|Концепт-арт работы Тэцуи Номуры. Tifa Portrait.jpg|Концепт портрета в меню работы Тэцуи Номуры. Tifa Portrait Sketch.jpg|Концепт портрета в меню работы Тэцуи Номуры. Tifa Young Sketch.jpg|Концепт-арт Тифа во флешбэке работы Тэцуи Номуры. Tifa Dress Sketch.jpg|Концепт-арт платья Тифы на Рынке у стены работы Тэцуи Номуры. Tifa Cowgirl Field Sketch.jpg|Концепт-арт Тифы в ковбойском наряде работы Тэцуи Номуры. Tifa Early Sketch.jpg|Ранний набросок работы Тэцуи Номуры. Tifa Early Art.jpg|Ранний концепт работы Тэцуи Номуры. Tifa Cowgirl Outfit Sketch.jpg|Набросок Тифы в ковбойском костюме. Tifa (sketch).jpg|Набросок Ёситаки Амано. AmanoTifa.jpg|Концепт-арт Ёситаки Амано. Рендеры и скриншоты Wall VII 02.jpg|Оригинальные рекламные плакаты. Tifa-ffvii-fmv-cute.png|Тифа в FMV. FFVII Tifa North Crater FMV.png|Тифа в дополнительном FMV для ''International версии игры. Tifa-ffvii-field.png|Полевая модель из Final Fantasy VII. Tifa-FFVII-battle.png|Боевая модель из Final Fantasy VII. Tifa-ffvii-backpack.png|Тифа с уложенным парашютом. Tifa-ffvii-purple.png|Тифа в костюме из задания на Рынке у стены. Tifa-ffvii-guide.png|Тифа-проводник в ковбойском костюме. Tifa-ffvii-guide-masamune.png|Тифа с Масамунэ. Tifa-ffvii-young.png|Тифа в детстве. Tifa-ffvii-choco.png|Модель Тифы в мини-игре "Гонки на чокобо". Nibelheim_Photo.gif|Внутриигровая фотография с Заком Фэйром, Тифой и Сефиротом. Tifa Victory Pose.gif|Победная поза. Tifa Hot-.jpg|Оригинальный наряд для Final Fantasy VII Anniversary. Tifa ultimania omega scan.png|Скан Ultimania Omega. FFVII PG Tifa.png|''Final Fantasy VII: Perfect Guide. Final Fantasy VII Remake Tifa Lockhart from FFVII Remake render.png VII_Remake_Tifa.jpg Tifa Lockhart from FFVII Remake key art.jpg|Маркетинговое изображение. FFVIIR young Cloud and Tifa.png|Тифа и Клауд в Нибельхейме в детстве. Tifa E3 2019 VII Remake.png|Тифа на ступенях своего бара. Tifa Remake Bar.jpg|Тифа в "Седьмом небе". Tifa Lockhart in FFVII Remake.png|Разговор с Клаудом. FFVIIR Sector 5 Tifa reach.png| Тифа протягивает руку Кдауду рядом с реактором Сектора 5. FVIIR Tifa Corneo dress.png|Тифа в особняке дона Корнео. Cloud and Tifa E3 2019 VII Remake.png Tifa Cloud and Aerith in FFVII Remake.png|С Клаудом и Аэрис на кладбище поездов. Tifa falling in FFVII Remake.png|Протягивает руку Клауду на опоре Сектора 7. FFVIIR Barret Tifa Cloud Sector 7 escape CG 1.png|Тифа, Клауд и Баррет спасаются из рушащегося Сектора 7. Tifa gym minigame in FFVII Remake.png|Мини-игра. Tifa_and_Cloud_talk_in_FFVII_Remake.png| FFVIIR_gameplay_June2019_02.jpg|В бою. Tifa Remake Limit.jpg| FFVIIR Summersault.png|Сальто. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children AC Tifa's Face Artwork.jpg|Изображение лица. AC-Tifa-Concept.jpg|Концепт Кожаного костюма. Tifa Hot 2.jpg|Наряд Тифы из ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children для Final Fantasy VII Anniversary. Tifa3.jpg|Тифа в рекламной кампании Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Tifa Advent Children.jpg| Cloud-Tifa-Fenrir-VIIAC.png|Тифа и Клауд. AdventScreenshot203.jpg|Юффи, Тифа, Ред XIII и Кат Ши. AdventScreenshot241.jpg|Тифа на борту "Шеры" в Advent Children Complete. ''Final Fantasy VII G-Bike Tifa-portrait-viigb.png|Портрет персонажа. FF7GB Tifa1.png|Тифа в Лимите. FF7GB_Tifa_and_Cloud.png|Тифа после выполнения Лимита. VIIGB Final Heaven.png|Final Heaven. Прочие изображения BCVIITifa.jpg|Портрет Тифы в ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-''. BCTifaSprite.png|Спрайт в ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-''. DoC Tifa.jpg|Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. FFCCVII-Tifa.jpg|Арт к ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. VIICC Tifa.jpg|Тифа в ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. Tifa-ccvii.png|Модель в Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. Tifa LO.png|Тифа в ''Last Order -Final Fantasy VII-. Tifa Lockhart Scared.jpg|Реакция Тифа на гибель ее отца в Last Order -Final Fantasy VII- LO Tifa SS2.png|Тифа после гибели ее отца в Last Order -Final Fantasy VII-. LO Tifa SS.png|Тифа, раненная Сефиротом в Last Order -Final Fantasy VII-. LBT - Cloud and Tifa.png|Арт Тифы и Клауда из Final Fantasy VII Lateral Biography Turks -The Kids Are Alright-'' Появления в других играх [[Dissidia Final Fantasy|Серия ''Dissidia Final Fantasy]] ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Tifa-d012ff-artwork.png|Концепт-арт Тэцуи Номуры. Tifa-DissidiaRender.png|Игровой рендер. Tifa-EXMode.png|EX Mode рендер. Tifa AC Dissidia Alt.PNG|Рендер версии Тифы из ''Advent Children для Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Tifa-DissidiaAlt2.png|Рендер Тифы в ковбойском костюме в Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. 7 Tifa (Amano).png|Рендер концепта Тифы от Ёситаки Амано в Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Tifa - 012 CG.png|CG рендер Тифы в Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Dissidia 012 Tifa Alternate 1 EX Mode.png|Второй костюм EX Mode. TifaDissidiaCowgirl.png|Третий костюм EX Mode. Tifa DLC EX Mode.png|DLC EX Mode. Manikin-Tifa.png|Imaginary Brawler. Tifa - 012 CG.png|CG рендер. Dissidia-PremiumHeart.png|Premium Heart Тифы. Tifa_Dissidia_Cinema.png|Тифа во вступительном FMV. Dissidia012-TifaConcept.jpg|Концепт-арт костюма для DLC. D012-Premium Heart Art.PNG|Концепт-арт Premium Heart. D012 EX - Final Heaven4.jpg|Final Heaven. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT DFFNT Tifa Lockhart Costume 01-A.png|Рендер. Tifa Intro Pose NT.gif|Вступительная анимация. Tifa Victory pose NT.gif|Победная поза. DFFNT Tifa Lockhart Presentation Screenshot.png DFFNT Tifa Lockhart Nomura Sketch.png|Набросок DFFNT Tifa Lockhart Costume 02-A.png|Кожаный костюм I DFFNT Tifa Lockhart Costume 01-B.png|Костюм ЛАВИНЫ II DFFNT Tifa Lockhart Costume 01-C.png|Костюм ЛАВИНЫ III DFFNT Tifa Lockhart Costume 02-B.png|Кожаный костюм II DFFNT Tifa Lockhart Costume 02-C.png|Кожаный костюм III Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Tifa.png|Тифа. DFFOO Tifa SS.png|Скриншот. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy series Theatrhythm CC Tifa.png|''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. Theatrhythm CC Tifa2.png|Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. TFFASC Tifa Portrait.png|Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Tifa Illust.png|Иллюстрация. PFF Tifa Illust 2.png|Иллюстрация. PFF Tifa.png|Спрайт. PFF Tifa 2.png|Спрайт. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Tifa Brigade Portrait.png|Иконка. Tifa VII Brigade.png|''FFVII Тифа. Tifa Sailor Uniform Brigade.png|Тифа-школьница. Tifa Bikini Brigade.png|Тифа в купальнике. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Tifa Profile.png|Изображение из профиля. FFRK Tifa Battle Pose.png|Боевая поза. FFRK Of Shinra And Legends JP.png|Баннер ивента "Of Shinra and Legends" для японской версии игры. OfShinraAndLegends-ffrk-logo.png|Баннер ивента "Of Shinra and Legends" для международной версии игры. FFRK The Battle Arena JP.png|Баннер ивента "The Battle Arena" для японской версии игры. FFRK The_Battle Arena Banner.png|Банер ивента "The Battle Arena" для международной версии игры. FFRK A Night to Remember JP.png|Баннер ивента "A Night to Remember" для японской версии игры. FFRK A Night to Remember Event.png|Баннер ивента "A Night to Remember" для международной версии игры. FFRK Vow Upon a Star JP.png|Баннер ивента "Vow Upon a Star" для японской версии игры. FFRK Vow Upon a Star Event.png|Баннер ивента "Vow Upon a Star" для международной версии игры. FFRK Tifa VIIAC.png|Спрайт Тифы в Кожаном костюме. FFRK Tifa sprites.png|Набор спрайтов Тифы. FFRK Tifa VIIAC sprites.png|Набор спрайтов в разных костюмах. FFRK Tifa MC.png|Кристалл памяти. FFRK Tifa MCII.png|Кристалл памяти II. FFRK Tifa MCIII.png|Кристалл памяти III. FFRK spritesheet Tifa.png|Набор спрайтов. FFRK Elbow Smash Icon.png|Иконка приема Elbow Smash. FFRK Falcon's Dive Icon.png|Иконка приема Falcon's Dive. FFRK Elbow Smash.png|Elbow Smash. FFRK Falcon's Dive.png|Falcon's Dive. FFRK Falcon Rush Icon.png|Иконка приема Falcon Rush. FFRK Gaia Arrow Icon.png|Иконка приема Gaia Arrow. FFRK Falcon Rush.png|Falcon Rush. FFRK Gaia Arrow.png|Gaia Arrow. World of Final Fantasy WoFF Tifa.png| WoFF Portrait Tifa.png|Портрет WoFF The Dragon Scars Tifa.png|Первое появление WoFF_Tifa_SS.png|Тифа использует прием Final Heaven против красного дракона. WoFF Final Heaven.png|Final Heaven Появления вне серии ''Final Fantasy ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Tifa-in-ehrgeiz.jpg|Игровая модель. Ehrgeiz Water Kick.png|Прием Water Kick. Ehrgeiz Seventh Heaven.png|Прием Seventh Heaven. Серия ''Kingdom Hearts Mobile_tifa.png|Внешний вид в Kingdom Hearts Mobile. KHχchi Tifa3.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi. Cloud_and_tifa_khx.png|''Kingdom Hearts X chi (1). KHχchi Tifa2.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (2). KHχchi Tifa.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (3). KHUX Tifa 3★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. KHUX Tifa 5★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. KHUX Tifa 6★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. ''Itadaki Street'' Itadaki-Tifa2.png|Тифа в Itadaki Street Portable. Itadaki-TifaPortrait.png|Тифа в Itadaki Street Mobile. ItagakiSttifa.png|Тифа в Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special. ''Puzzle & Dragons PAD Tifa.png|Puzzle & Dragons. PAD Tifa2.png|Puzzle & Dragons. PAD Tifa3.png|Puzzle & Dragons. Прочее медиа Игры MI Tifa.png|Костюм для ''Mainichi Issho. TifaLBP2.jpg|Костюм для LittleBigPlanet 2. GS2 Tifa.png|Костюм для Gunslinger Stratos 2. Xenogears_Tifa_Poster.jpg|Плакат в Xenogears. Товары по мотивам Tifa-Extra-Knights-Action-Figure.jpg|Фигурка Extra Knights от Bandai производства 1997 года. Tifa-Key-Chain.jpg|Брелок с Тифой, выиграть который можно было в игровых автоматах в Японии в 1997 году. Tifa-Key-Chain2.jpg|Брелок с Тифой, выиграть который можно было в игровых автоматах в Японии в 1997 году. Tifa-Zippo.jpg|Зажигалка Zippo. Tifa-Kotobukiya-Resin-Statue.jpg|Литая фигурка от Kotobukiya (лимитированный выпуск). Tifa-Kotobukiya-resin-statue2.jpg|Литая фигурка Kotobukiya (новая версия). Tifa-Coca-Cola-figurine.jpg|Фигурка Coca-Cola. Tifa-Trading-Arts-Vol2.jpg|Trading Arts Vol 2. Advent-Childen-Play-Arts.jpg|Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Play Arts. Tifa-Final-Fantasy-Trading-Arts-Kai-Mini.jpg|''Final Fantasy'' Trading Arts Kai Mini. Tifa-Potion.jpg|Банка "Зелья". Tifa-Potion-Anniversary-Figure.png|''Final Fantasy VII'' Tifa Lockhart Trading Arts 10th Ann. Фигурка Зелья. Tifa-RedXIII-Trading-Arts-Kai.jpg|Фигурка Trading Arts Kai рядом с Редом XIII. Tifa-Play-Arts.jpg|Фигурка Final Fantasy VII Game Edition. Final-Fantasy-7-Advent-Children-Play-Arts-Kai-Tifa-8.jpg|Фигурка от Play Arts Kai Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children производства 2015 года. Cloud_and_Tifa_merchandise.jpg|Клауд и Тифа в церкви. Cloud_and_Tifa_motorcycle.jpg|Клауд и Тифа на мотоцикле. FFVII Remake Trading Arts.png|''Final Fantasy VII Remake'' Trading Arts. en:Tifa Lockhart/Gallery Категория:Галерея персонажа Final Fantasy VII